pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KidProdigy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 15:18, September 28, 2010 Heya Thanks for all the help! It's much appreciated since we have very few editors here at the moment. Pictures Hey I forgot to tell you this, Don't use pictures from Bublapedia or Serebii. because I have to delete them if they are. Thanks! :Okay. Just making sure. I don't like having to delete stuff. Anyways keep up the good work! Your back! Oh good, I've missed your awesome edits and I'm so glad you're back. Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 21:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Eneminies to Bulbapedia What eneminess do you have to Bulbapedia . You must be jealous because you can't make a page big enough and this website is smaller and less known that bulbapedia . If you think you can make a page big enough tell me . I challenge you to make a big 'Pokemon Contests' page in a day . Challenge From Utkarsh Kumar . Oh yeh ! i Also saw 3 pages on this site and 50% writings had spelling mistakes . Why did u edit my page? Edit Hey, thanks for that edit, I ain't much of a grammar master... If you have time, you can look to the other episodes I added plot in! Energy X ∞ 22:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Plot Writer Congradulations, you're our new plot writer. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Episode articles. Start with OI001 and work your way from there. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:50, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edit War Thanks for bringing this to my attention. Rainbow Shifter 13:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: PokéPower * You must have 800+ edits. * You can't be a sockpuppet account. * You must be active on this wiki for at least one month. Those are the requirements, the below link is a link to request for membership. Pokepower:Membership Re: Vandalism Thank you, but Jazzi already got there before me! Rainbow Shifter 17:20, January 14, 2013 (UTC) A request When you link users to be blocked, could you link their contribution pages? It makes it easier to get to the blocks and to see the edits they made. It's not required, but it cuts out two extra steps. Thanks! – EnemyPeacemaker 19:46, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Request: Confirmed As you wished it, its done. :P :Please, just call me Slay. Reply Ah, good! Energy X ∞ 19:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Message Reply I left you another message on my talk page. Just want to remind you. ;) Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 20:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I left another one. Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 21:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Your Sandbox Okay thats the coolest thing I've ever seen. XP whenever you want to, uploading that for the games would be awesome! Anyways, just stopped by to say, Goodjob, keep up the good work. c: :Man, just like me when I joined, c: Glad to have you here, hopefully you'll be onboard soon. ::Yeah, being absent is okay, but I remember when one user asked for rights, and when he didn't get them he went absent for months. Template It fits quite well, I say its a go, and that it can be put in for all of the other games aswell. As for the show/hide, I won't know what to tell yah. I'll check into it. :I'll be darned if the wikia hadn't restarted, I would have been able to look through the recent edits until I found it. >.< Rollback You are now Rollback, congratulations! You are quite welcome. Requests for user rights Thanks for catching that! It was weird that I saw these names that I've never seen before in the recent changes. After checking the contributions I knew something was up. Thanks for being sharp and catching it. – EnemyPeacemaker 13:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) My edit on X and Y Actually it is true but "speculation" which is why I said it. There are mentions of pokemon dreams in HG/SS and then talking to them in B/W. For now I won't add it again until I find the evidence about it. Update: ok I found this http://imgur.com/vyFJyzU,9JvRT3o it does mention dreams and then in Gen V it had dream world. I'll ask an admin or something... 16:22, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Unsigned posts Thanks for helping! ^.^ -- I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 19:20, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Yup Taken Care Of. Yup 2 Well taken care of, You've got a week without that person. :P :No problem! Sign your posts in talk pages. -- Blank stares at blank pages, [[User Talk:Blugo34|'no easy way to say this.']] 16:09, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :You have point there where it is a shortcut, I'll let the redirects scatter then :P. --Blank stares at blank pages, [[User Talk:Blugo34|'no easy way to say this.']] 16:11, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Stub template It looks awesome! I really love what you have done with it :3 --Blank stares at blank pages, [[User Talk:Blugo34|'no easy way to say this.']] 18:47, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Keep it up! :3--Blank stares at blank pages, [[User Talk:Blugo34|'no easy way to say this.']] 18:51, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Request for Rights I have to remove your request since you have to wait thirty days from your last promotion. Don't let this discourage you though. I don't want to remove the request since I see great potential in you, and you do have my support, but I have to be fair. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:58, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Removal How do you remove the "spring," "summer," "winter," and "autumn" in this table? http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blugo34/Sandbox --Blank stares at blank pages, [[User Talk:Blugo34|'no easy way to say this.']] 12:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Just remove those, thanks in advance ^.^ --Blank stares at blank pages, [[User Talk:Blugo34|'no easy way to say this.']] 12:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) okay Il take care of the ca dals after I get back from church. Quest(ion) Can you check if this episode has its plot copied? I wouldn't want to skip it, then adding the plot (as some episodes had their plot copied). Energy X ∞ 22:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Grammar error and Thanks! Hi KidProdigy, Thanks for correcting my area, I didn't realise I made it. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 18:09, February 8, 2013 (UTC) New Sections Hey! When you have a new report, do you think you could create a new section? It'd be far easier to find the report then. Thanks! – EnemyPeacemaker 14:10, February 10, 2013 (UTC) No image 2 in the Template:Infobox film There is not exist image 2 in the Template:Infobox film! ::Please speak in English. Rainbow Shifter 22:53, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Done. Rainbow Shifter 16:33, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Problem All sorted. Rainbow Shifter 16:33, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Removing content I see that some parts are from Bulbaedia, but they are still valuable information. Can you at least re-write the notes in the future? Energy X ∞ 21:58, February 21, 2013 (UTC) : Very well then. Energy X ∞ 22:58, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Get off my page WHY DID YOU EDIT MY PAGE? I WAS WORKING ON A PORJECT AND WHEN YOU EDITED IT I COULDN'T PUBLISH. NEXT TIME, STAY ON YOUR OWN PAGE. [[User:SoupsNcrackers|'''SoupsNcrackers]]' 00:12, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Lucasmoura But you can't complete the episodes without the airdates! Hi there pal! Hey buddy what's up? How's it going? :) Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 16:42, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm doing good too, by the way I have a quick question I want to ask. I was uploading some pokemon photos of May and somehow I acidently uploded some of the wrong photos for this site by accident. There are 3 I upoaded by mistake and I don't know how to removed them from this site. It is a "Mario" photo, a "ATV" photo and a "Eight Crazy Nights" photo. I was serching through my pokemon photos on my computor and I click on those wrong photos by mistake. Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 02:00, April 13, 2013 (UTC) That's alright pal, I just didn't know how to do it. But if you don't know how, that fine. ;) Also hows life going? Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 12:42, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal Blocked, thanks. Rainbow Shifter 15:39, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Notice Hey, I'd like to thank you on the previous edits on the plot pages. But the news is that we have reached 30 000 images! Huzzah! - - 14:32, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Coming back I was wondering if you could come back. The Wiki is revitalizing. 'Energy X' 21:58, June 18, 2014 (UTC) On editing. We expand and was wondering if you got your editing enthusiasm back. 'Energy X' 22:03, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes It would be good if you could make a sandbox, so I may see what you are planning first. 'Energy X' 14:58, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I Like the way they are. 'Ellis99' 'I'm feeling the flow!' 15:01, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Very well, then proceed. 'Energy X''' 15:28, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Question about Bony spirits & Fleshy Soul's Hi Kid, it's me Trainer Micah i got a small question about Yo-kai watch 2, How do i get the Buchinyan Noko & Komasan select-a-coin's? Do i get them by day or what? Let me know thank's. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 03:42, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind i found it... Anyway Kind regards i'll let you know if i need any help...Trainer Micah (talk) 08:32, October 8, 2016 (UTC)